


And Baby Makes Three

by Welcometofeelsville



Series: Before The Middle and After [2]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcometofeelsville/pseuds/Welcometofeelsville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Darcy is on his way and William is thinking of his wife and son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

William S.Darcy was pacing. Six hours ago Anne kicked him out for fainting dead away, and the painful gasps of agony, had his heart clenching painfully in his chest. His child, his little boy or girl, was being born in there, and not only was he missing it, he was missing out on caring for his lovely Anne, his Queen Anne’s Lace, His summer flower. But soon it’s over and he can hear the squalling of a baby. He rushes in the room to see his wife, pale and tired but gloriously happy. There in her arms, she holds his son, his little boy. His will. They decide to name him William for his grandfather and Fitzwilliam for Anne’s father. The little boy with dark curls would someday be an astronaut, or a pilot, or God willing he would be the CEO of Pemberly Digital. As William Sr. held is newborn son, he vowed to take him to see the original Pemberly, in England. The future was before him, and it was full of promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading!


End file.
